Collated list of all parliamentary members
Last updated : [ June 25th, 2015 ] Special thanks to Crow for https://boards.4chan.org/r9k/thread/19813440#p19817383 compiling this list! List is in order of party membership. Normies # Sir LongPeepee Normies !!q4E0oxQi9x5 # Normie Normies !!MeoRM9LXZmg # Will never get out Normie !!XkNjhsvHchg # We're gonna make it Normies !!rYu8RdKZ3f4 # Balls deep Normies !!P0c7yrW0Kod # CharlesNormies !!PyHS4eBhyCY # Cunt demolisher Normies !!gcqp/Puwu4g # Prom King Normies !!mRpEkkf1FrI # Comrade Squatov Normies !!OwQaAWi5kqF # Chaddius Normies !!3e79/OYXKAi # Jack Normies !!bJmYAPDgYwn # Biggest cock in the west Normies !!fUP9SHLj+sM # Friend Normies !!h7OUszV8W3s # Avengers Fan Normies !!F2Tny8YUW+l # 3D is Better Normies !!hWJRQ5rSjdJ # Dudebro Normies !!KtZB0EttS4w # DegeneracyNormies !!Kwawf1+CCCq # Chet Normies !!oqLn5BFZtsN # AlphaChadNormies !!6z2oCwwmhGi # RugbyLad Normie !!fei7waMjzZ5 # SlamFastBig Normies !!qCUKHawrhD/ # White Jamal Normies !!vLJm/dblgX/ # No2D Normies !!wFiDJyIZN+b # Stannis Normies !!CFXHmyduU5W # AyyLmaooo Normies !!ZekDzyu+aty # Kobr's Six Rings Normies !!LZflriIR0hA # Trapper Normies !!sCC2dBePTXh 2D # /a/non 2D !!173g33yAoQZ (Leader) # Escapism 2D !!bz2mgEUDN/Z # Dank :) Suicide 2D !!Sp0Xst+hiai # Momiji-friend 2D !!vYsViJh3qdp # fangs 2D !!SLwOVJUFrAl # Nameless Sunflower 2D !!luQ/nejAIM1 # No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not a Normie 2D !!NAbdDrl/x24 # Mr.Fedora, Deputy Speaker and Minister of Purification 2D !!myczzkwIzPC # Yukice 2D !!LMuXDzvphgH # Bano 2D !!sOCEVrMHawr Edgelords # The Most Lamentable Comedy and Most Cruel Death of Chad and Stacy Edgelords !!wyN4CbaU/Xs # DarkgodEdgelords !!BD9ejJS6lUb # Rage Against My ParentsEdgelords !!XJYoSanATtm # RICKY LAUGHS AT SUICIDEEdgelords !!WQI/O5NYvge # DogHaterEdgelords !!DX3M/JruNST # pussyhunter Edgelords !!/yXxVjEJdXd # General Cho Edgelords !!n+uhfbFjPIA # EhmShellars Edgelords !!A89AeJU8xzq Cuteposters United # Anion United !!9SqI5pKNYDN # Konata United !!JbLM5nDycL5 # Dorcas Un. !!sY6McSrL1l+ # NoPsuedonymUnited !!Bls4M0ZfXFA # avelie united !!MB0GBszAqPa # nico United !!J3DpjeAwV40 # wsgy_nl United !!+YyosTaKJ7K Smug Frogs # Gringola Frogs !!EtcPXBxU9KA # Nicolaus Copernicus Frogs !!EtcPXBxU9KA # tehshizpumpkin Frogs !!mc3HVQn2xj3 # Chris The Smug, /r9k/ Minister of Pepes Frogs !!OTi+S6GuZPL # PepeHoarderFrogs !!GYq22RK/7Lq # Thaess Frogs !!H0WXpJf8VN4 Skeleton Horde # Missing a RibHorde !!ALenJDMER9q # BonejanglesHorde !!7c+QLIzqgqA # Khorne HORDE !!yvm0QrHZZJQ # Dusty Old Bones Horde !!KOR8BPi4yeL # Captain sp00perino Horde !!WsxwFl7tN3q # James BonesHorde !!I1Z0Hw+vYiB # AtlasHorde !!PmPLeKOizCQ Brotherhood of Transcendental Cyborgs # MrR0B0T0 of Transcendental Cyborgs !!DTBMUiN3Z0G # Bitterman of Transcendental Cyborgs !!fCT7FkoUQ19 # Sphinx of Transcendental Cyborgs !V0l16.mP/s # Seething of Transcendental Cyborgs !!EPLXRLuMAsx # Chad Thundercock of Transcended Cyborgs !mdiDp4HDBc The Wojak Party # Feel the Feeler of Feels !!R81v55pyzvG # yles !!K3xR7xnNCYS # Robotripper !!bcBWxz/3uA9 # Colonel of the Spartan Order !!X+f9k51rh6C # Oats Wojak Party !hXZ2pY9NxY # Plant Girl Wojak Party !!Nu/onSKZzEH Pierce & Pierce # Boyd Jefferies !!Khuz1razTfL # Timothy Price !!tGxpiVmYK9k # Mio-chan !!Rd+Ym75SH5P Autistic Socialism # jazzfag AutSoc !!8GHYwpD4HDP # Whine And Dine Socialism !T/rtHmtm4g (Insecure Tripcode) # AutistAlex AutSoc !!ys0yxd8W2BS Brotherhood of Feel # Scribe Andyof Feel !!7Li4zapzgsC # Paladin Timothyof Feel !!aWnBuy/SHiH Homolust # Avem Homolust !!4VhwKDkHB6h # Boipussy Homolust !!CKZi6cJJXuG Just Bees # J.C. Bees !!pSrTgZmUtgZ # Tact Cerberus !!kMXNmdNlm8q The Patriarchy # KV Mary, Mother of Patriarchy !!BZCdFD9ZxZj # Cygnus, The god of balance Patriarchy !!icYeY48/1YB Slavic-Robot Party # Cвятocлaв Party !!C3ECV1XMDaE # Pedro'sSoup Party !!gw4/lKtnI20 Wizard's Guild # Cone of Mold Guild !!zheptsRsAId # Master Roshi Guild !!rfW38ZuCVKp Cerberus # Illusive Man Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg 1D # Patrician1D !xAFsNZeSTs >tfwnobf # Tomoki>tfwnobf !!1XurD6fd8pK Anarchic Party # FreeWorld Party !!/YsqSTkplu Chad # Chad Chad !!63LH628GJbo Degenerate League # Otto Wille KuusinenLeague !!NCE59zkvQxa Traditional Liberals # /mu/tant on holiday Liberals !!4u4uhvAB7T0 Frontiersmen # Richard J. Bell Frontiersmen !!osiA74l6jYr Serfs # Rowan Serfs !!eYTd4aERbhr Yakuza # Mizuki Akabayashi Yakuza !!ZVWqhmBKT4Q Spook Busters # Who You Gonna Call? Busters !!37nkFZz2Bbv (founder) # SpookyMcSpookpants Busters !!VicU/dDhx3E (property) # N1gger K1ller Busters !!ovlsg5rUwHR (off the Roof) # SirSpooks Busters !!Y46+ORqilx+ (property) Independent MPs # Crow Independent !!1454IPHMCm8 # Drills-kun Independent !!6T0vBsK+ddC # The Intern Independent !!3ikOgqMLRXm # Pelagic Independent !!/ZIaVseDbGr Category:Parties Category:MPs